


Pesticides

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Grocery Shopping, scarlet is ready to fight all the people who look at her man wrong, wolf's senses are VERY sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Scarlet and Wolf go grocery shopping.
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Pesticides

Scarlet grabbed a cart just behind the first set of doors to Reiux’s little grocery store, Wolf right on her heels. They’d been back at the farm for the first time since the revolution, and were in desperate need of some groceries. 

People glanced at Wolf, brows furrowed and disgusted looks on their faces. Scarlet gave each and every one her best death glare. How dare they look at him like that? They knew what she and Wolf had done for Luna, for all of Earth too, and yet they looked at him like he was some common criminal?

She had half a mind to start punching people. If she knew Wolf wouldn’t pull her back and say “it’s not worth it” then she would have.

Sensing her frustration, Wolf put a hand on the small of her back and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “It’s fine, Scar,” he assured her quietly. “Let’s just get what we need and get back home.”

Scarlet sighed. “Right. You’re right. Let’s go.”

Together they walked into the produce section, chilly air and mist hitting them like a wall.

Wolf stopped the second they stepped through and Scarlet looked at him curiously. His nose was wrinkled in disgust, like everything in the room smelled terrible. All she could smell was fruits and vegetables, but her senses weren’t nearly as strong as his.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“It smells like…” He tried not to inhale too deeply. “It smells like chemicals in here.”

Her brow furrowed. “Wha--?”

“Pesticides. All over everything. It’s disgusting.”

Scarlet blinked a few times. She knew his sense of smell was strong, but being able to smell pesticides on produce was so strange. But again, she shouldn’t have been surprised. She started to laugh softly, then pat his chest. “I’m sorry, but we can’t have any stuff from the farm until next week. Are you going to be okay with that for a little bit?”

“I’ve managed much worse.” He squeezed her hand. “And with your cooking, I’m sure even you can make chemicals taste good.”

“You’re such a suck up.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Scarlet pat his cheek. “Alright, now let’s get out of here. More people are staring at you and I’m about to pull out my gun and start threatening them if they don’t stop.”


End file.
